As a surface hydrophilizing agent, known is a compound obtained by an ene-thiol reaction between a vinyl compound having a sulfonic acid group and a compound having a thiol group (Patent Document 1).
Known is also a sulfonic-acid-group-modified anionic silica sol for use in a CMP polishing agent (Patent Document 2).